


Definitely is your Birthday

by mindtravelsx



Series: Harry/Severus Works [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindtravelsx/pseuds/mindtravelsx
Summary: “It’s not my birthday,” Severus said in confusion.---Or, just another excuse to post one more work for Severus' birthday <3





	Definitely is your Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hii loves, hope you enjoy this second short work for Severus' birthday! <3
> 
>  
> 
> _I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story_

Severus closed the door behind him, and shrugged off his outer robe to hang it on the metal hook next to the door. 

 

He walked further into the quarters he shared together with Harry, checking every room for a sign of the younger man, before he finally made his way to the bedroom when he found none.

 

Severus opened the door, turned on the lights, and froze in the doorway as he did a double-take.

 

In the middle of their bed, was a half-naked Harry - which wasn’t new, really. What was new, though, was the fact that Harry seemed to be wearing green knickers, to which black stockings were fastened with a pair of black garters. 

 

Harry was looking up at Severus through his eyelashes, a coy smile playing at his lip, as his teeth sank slightly into his lower lip. 

 

A groan caught in Severus’ throat at the sight, and he was only slightly embarrassed at the speed at which his pants tightened.  

 

“What’s this, then?” Severus questioned, his voice hoarse, and he cleared his throat softly. 

 

Harry tilted his head to the side slightly, and Severus made his way to the bed, eyes trailing along the length of Harry’s body as he crawled on top of it to lean across the younger man. 

 

A hand came to rest upon his chest, and green eyes stared up at him. 

 

“I didn’t know what to give you for your birthday,” Harry said, and Severus had to remind himself that he’d asked a question, “so I decided, why not just give you _me_ ,” Harry finished in Severus’ ear, warm breath ghosting along the shell, and Severus shivered. 

 

The words finally sunk in his mind, though, and Severus pulled back slightly to look at Harry again, who whined slightly at the loss.

 

“It’s not my birthday,” Severus said in confusion. 

 

Harry stared back at him. “What? No, it’s definitely your birthday.”

 

Severus slid his hands up Harry’s waist, trailing his nails softly along the skin, and he smiled at the shiver he got in response. “It’s not, though I can’t say I mind this gift,” Severus said smugly, and he leaned forward to kiss Harry. 

 

But Harry stopped him with a hand on his chest, turning his face for good measure. 

 

“What are you on about?” Harry said, sitting up slightly as well, “It’s your birthday Severus. Give me a calendar, and I’ll prove it to you.”

 

Severus groaned, “Harry, I don’t care if it’s my birthday or not. I just want to unwrap the gift you oh-so nicely gave to me,” Severus said suggestively, giving Harry a look. 

 

Harry sat upright, “ _I_ care if it’s your birthday or not, Severus, and I want you to give me a calendar right now, so I can prove you wrong,” Harry said demandingly, his eyebrow raised - and, Severus noted with fondness as well as the tiniest amount of pride that Harry had taken the habit from him.   

 

Severus sighed, and sat back on his knees. “Do you really want to do this?”

 

“Yes, Severus, I really want to do this. Now get me a calendar.” 

 

Severus stared at Harry, who stared back just as determinedly, and Severus groaned. 

 

With a final look at Harry, his gaze only dropping down for a second in a moment of weakness, Severus held out his hand. A few seconds later, the calendar from his study flew into his hands, and Severus handed it to Harry with a roll of his eyes. 

 

“You’re welcome,” he added sarcastically, as Harry took it without a word and started flipping through the pages to where Severus had last marked the page. 

 

Severus tapped his fingers in his thighs, as he waited for Harry to end his stubbornness - or prove his right, either one Severus didn’t mind at this point, he _really_ just wanted to unwrap the gift that was Harry Potter. 

 

A shout of victory pulled him from his thoughts, and he looked at Harry to see him pointing a finger at a page - today’s date, more specifically - and Severus was surprised to see that it indeed was his birthday today. 

 

Severus took the calendar from Harry to look at it for a second more - he briefly wondered how he’d missed it - before he put it down on their nightstand to look back at Harry, who was smugly looking up at him.

 

“See, I told you it was your birthday.”

 

Severus snorted, “Fine, you were right, happy?” 

 

Harry laid back again, pulling Severus over him, and coyly looked up at him.

 

“I am,” Harry began, “but I’d be happier if you’d unwrap your gift, _sir_.” 

 

Severus groaned, “Happy birthday to me,” he whispered, before he leaned down to silence Harry’s laugh with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ! I hope you guys liked it :) xx
> 
> Please let me know what you thought about it :)


End file.
